The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and electronic apparatus provided with an interface circuit mountable on both sides of a substrate.
An interface circuit such as a driver integrated circuit (a driver IC) with a high speed serial interface is required. For example, for a liquid crystal display apparatus, it is common to mount a driver IC on a front surface of a glass substrate on which a liquid crystal display section will be mounted. However, it is also required to mount the driver IC on a back surface of a glass substrate because of various factors such as convenience of designing an apparatus and downsizing of an apparatus.
However, because the driver IC includes various terminals, positions of the terminals invert depending on a case to mount on a front surface or a back surface. Therefore, a wiring pattern on a glass substrate has to be changed for mounting on a front surface or a back surface as well as arrangement of a circuit on a driver IC. As it especially requires change of a macrocell that incurs manual wiring and arrangement of a circuit cell, the above-mentioned requirement was hard to satisfy.
In particular, in a case of a driver IC with a built-in interface circuit receiving and/or transmitting signals by a differential signal pair, the situation becomes more complicated as two terminals for the differential signal pair are also arranged inversely depending on a case of mounting on a front or a back surface. The problem above cannot be solved with related art disclosed in JP-A-2001-236303 and JP-A-2003-256352.